


TommyInnit got punted through an Alternate Reality

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, DIMENSION TRAVEL GO BRRR, DSMP, Dimension Travel, insert all dsmp members
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: TommyInnit got punted through an alternate reality.Dream : WHATQuackity : WT FTubbo_ : WHATTubbo_ : WHATTubbo_ : WHATTechnoblade : HUH???Ranboo : WHATPh1lza : WAIT WHAT
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 79
Kudos: 1061
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the lightning striking tommy : exists  
> [dsmp time/dimension travel fics liked that one]
> 
> i am giddily laughing as i write this because i have no idea what i'm doing and really starving for some of that dimension and time travel dsmp fics

_ Tommy's body alters between feeling numb and boiling. _

_ He can't see anything, his mouth filled with cotton and an acrid taste. _

_ Coldness seeps into his burning body as reality distorts and he is once again- _

_ falling. _

He registers the cold, familiar feeling of being submerged underwater, immediately wrapping his entire body as his senses come flooding in rapidly and he is now fully aware of his situation. Holding his breath he quickly tore through the surface, eyes adjusting focus while trying to make sense of his new surrounding.

" What the fuck... " Tommy says under his breath, his thoughts swirling with questions and puzzlement.

Smooth, shiny tiles line the body of water he was currently submerged in, the air in the strange room is sharp and invades his nostrils making him tear up a little. Tommy quickly pulled himself at the dry surface, he surveys the weird room and notes that there are similar structures to the pool of water he just got out of. 

_' Am I hallucinating? '_ wide eyes taking in the strange place.

A squeak of a door interrupts his thoughts and in panic, stands up and whirls around to find the source of said sound. Tommy grips his sword- materializing out of thin air- trying not to make as much noise if possible with diamond boots. He turns around a corner and spots a figure rifling through a backpack. The figure's back is facing him unaware of the other's presence, the figure sighs and looks at the black, shining rectangular thing that was on their hands. 

Tommy observes the figure, they're wearing a lime-green hoodie similar to a certain ' pain-in-the-ass ' man associated with a crude, smiling mask and frightening battle skills. He stops glaring at the figure once they started to talk.

" George, it's not here! I've literally checked every single pocket of the bag and there's no sign of Quackity's dumb beanie. "

They exclaim, one arm up in exasperation.

_Dream._

Tommy stops breathing. His breath quickening as he continues to watch the familiar but also unfamiliar figure pace around the room, their exasperated voice muffled by his own heart's loud thumping.

_That was Dream's voice. Right?_

'Dream' suddenly turns around, his green eyes locking into Tommy's dulled blue ones and the world went to a stop.

" -you're so careless! Why did you- Tommy? " 'Dream' asks, bewildered he takes in the boy's appearance.

George's protest and confused yells on the phone fall to deaf ears as they stare at each other, completely still.

'Dream' was the one who snaps them out of their stupor and mutters a quick _'call you back'_ pocketing the weird rectangle thing in his hoodie.

" Tommy, what happened to you? Why are you in the pool area- why do you look so-? Is that a sword!? " 

'Dream' exclaims, pointing at Tommy's sword which is being tightly held and positioned protectively from him.

_He had to confirm if this is an impostor of Dream or not cause this entire situation is messing with his mind and the longer 'Dream' speaks to him, the more disconcerted he becomes._

" Who the fuck are you? " Tommy snarls, putting space between them as 'Dream' slowly inch towards him with a placating gesture.

" You don't--? I'm Dream! Tommy, what's going on with you? W-who did this to you? How'd you end up like that? ", the concerned tone coming out of Dream's voice baffles him. He's starting to think maybe he's in a weirdly _real_ dream or if he's full-on hallucinating.

_Or maybe he's in another dimension._

Dread settles on his stomach as the realization fully hits him. Tommy didn't know how long he was dazed out and _' when had he put down his sword? '_ because Dream is now standing in front of him, green leaf eyes full of concern staring right at him. _When had he last seen Dream's, his old- lost friend not the current one who has tormented him ever since L'maburg's independence, face?_

Tommy's breath stutters, he roughly flinches as warm, gentle hands suddenly grip his arms.

_It doesn't burn._

He rips his arms out of the grip and levels Dream a strained look.

The concern in Dream's eyes never left, but now it's mixed with confusion.

" ...Tommy? "

" Dream, I think I'm from another dimension. "


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream tries to keep Tommy from breaking down into hysterics and misses the rest of his classes because of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( i am also missing my schoolworks because of this Dream :”^] this why we can’t have shit in l’manburg. )
> 
> idk if im writing fluff & angst or a semi-cracc fic.
> 
> * dsmp! dream finds tommy as his toy and gets mad when his plaything poofs to another dimension.  
> * au! dream consoles dsmp! tommy because i’m all about that dream tommy brothers energy :”)

" Dream, I think I'm from another dimension. "

  
_What.  
  
_

Dream stares at him bewildered, confusion sets on his face as it scrunches and he gives Tommy a perplexed look.

“ You look like someone’s took a shit on you. “ Tommy’s laugh is strained, trying quell the rising panic of _being in an entirely different dimension_ from his body _._

“ I mean, it’s possible... you know, alternate universes existing, but this is just straight up- this feels surreal. “ Dream says, gesturing towards Tommy who looks just as mystified as he is.

  
It was weird seeing Dream with different expression _besides the poisonous gleam that was permanently carved into that damned smiling mask._

” I’m not gonna get used to this aren’t I? “ He voices his thought out loud, dragging a hand to his grimy face. Tommy looks back at Dream with a scrutinising gaze, giving the alternate version of _his tormentor_ a once over and deems him completely harmless. 

_He still can’t shake off the nagging voices at the back of his mind telling him that this is all wrong, wrong in so many ways. Dream isn’t associated_ _with caring, Dream isn’t supposed to be associated with warmth, the Dream standing in front of him is the exact opposite of what he knows of the chaos incarnate._

_’ But they’re still the same, this one’s just less of an asshole- less of a tyrant... okay_ _maybe they’re entirely different._ _‘  
  
_

  
“ What do you mean by that, Tommy? “ Dream breathlessly laughs, confusion-laced eyes stare questioningly at the tired teen.

” Let’s just say my Dream, _my version of Dream_ , is a bitch to me and my friends. “, a bitter laugh follows. Dream’s eyes are sympathetic, it’s odd and looks out of place for the teen.

  
“ Is it connected to why you have a sword? “ Dream motions at the glinting blade. Tommy blinks, forgetting he was still armed- he briefly hesitates before making it vanish to his inventory. Dream’s eyes widen at that.   
  
“ WHA- HOW’D YOU DO THAT?! “

“ Do what? This? “ Tommy materializes his sword back to his hand, Dream’s face was priceless. 

He heaves a laugh, laughing at the man who’s eyes were wide like saucers, “ YOU’RE A WIZARD TOMMY? “ Dream clutches his head, staring back and forth between the sword and the laughing boy.

“ No- I’m- haha- I’m not a wizard, Dream. “ he wheezes, clutching his stomach. They both calm down once Tommy explains how ‘ magic ‘ works in his universe.

” That is so useful, wish magic exists here. “ 

“ It is, but I don’t think you’d like magic to exist. “  
  


They both fell into a more comfortable silence before a ringing sound interrupts it. Dream takes out the rectangular thing from before and slams a hand on his forehead. “ I forgot about George. He’s coming this way, do you want George to come see you? “ he asks, Tommy ponders and shakes his head- not wanting to be seen by anyone yet. “ I’d rather not right now, Dream. I mean look at me, I look like shit. “ rubbing the injury he got inflicted by the wither and the jagged rocks caused by TNT.  
  


_He’s been so caught up from the dimension thing that the destruction of L’manburg- his home- has completely slipped out of his mind._

“ That looks like it hurts, hold on I have bandages and antiseptic in my car- does it work on those injuries? “ Dream was once again in front of him but this time keeping his hands to himself. He silently appreciates the action.   
“ Yeah it does, but it would take a long while before it does any healy things- it’s only temporarily going to stop the withering effect.

Regen potions are much more effective and efficient for this but your universe probably doesn’t have that huh? “ Tommy turns his injured arm, letting Dream inspect it. “ This looks severe. Very severe. How high is your pain tolerance, Tommy? “ Dream is baffled, the bruise-like injury forming black spots on skin is unnatural. “ It’s high enough to be considered normal in my universe, I’ve had worse. “ _No he did not in fact have worse, the wither effect is probably the worst thing that can be inflicted to you. You’re considered lucky if you stop its effects from getting worse by drinking cow’s milk and downing a batch of gapples and potions in one sitting._

Tommy huffs, mustering a prideful face but quickly turned into grimace as he continues to inspect his injuries.  
“ We’re probably gonna need cow’s milk for this injury, it’ll get worse for me later on if we don’t at least stop it. Where do you guys buy milk? “  
Dream sighs, “ You really are still a gremlin child even in another universe, we can buy milk at the supermarket. Just need to head to my car and slip pass the school’s security. “  
  


” We’re in luck though, the security guards like me. “ Dream boasts with a grin, Tommy rolls his eyes but smiles nonetheless.

” Okay big man, but how are we going to get out of here if I look like this? “ Tommy spreads his arms out, gesturing to his armour.

Dream strips off his hoodie, revealing a black shirt underneath and gives the lime hoodie for Tommy to wear. “ Wear my hoodie, it can at least help hide your gleaming blue armour. “  
Tommy eyes the hoodie, “ Fine but I’m only accepting your pity hoodie because I can’t fit my armour in my inventory. “ he grumbles, struggling to wear the hoodie because of the bulk of his armour. Dream laughs and decides to help the cursing teen fit in the hoodie.

” George will be here any minute now, since lunch break is nearing. Let’s go? “

  
Dream held out his hand for Tommy to take, he eyes it warily.   
“ ‘m not a child! Let’s get going big man. “ Tommy shouts, stuffing his hands in the pockets. Dream laughs, shaking his head he leads them to the exit door.

* * *

In L’mancrater...

  
TommyInnit got struck by lightning.  
TommyInnit got punted through an Alternate Reality.

As soon as the message popped up dread filled the person watching the carnage and destruction of what was once a country with ideals.

Karl sprints to his library, at least what was left of it, slamming the barely hanging door open. He skims through tattered book after book tossing them haphazardly at a corner, _‘ Where is it? Where could he have been? ‘_ pages fly at a rapid pace, panicked eyes scanning words and paragraphs of the tales he acquired. 

_‘ ...nether boy... time travel.... protégé.... ‘_ he mumbles, brows furrowed when he doesn’t find what he’s looking for. The cold, harsh wind of the rain swoops in the room where the figure is hunched in a state of panic, clutching the books with a sense of urgency.

The rattling sounds of clinking armour makes him snap out of his muddled state, turning around only to be met by the end of a glinting axe.

” Where’s Tommy? “ Dream demands.

“ I don’t- I don’t know! I don’t know yet-! I’m trying to find him, I don’t know where he went- I don’t know where he got sent off to- Can you _please_ lower the axe, Dream. “ exasperated, the stressful situation taking a toll on the poor traveller’s body.  
  


Besides the green clad figure is Technoblade and Philza, all sporting a disconcerted look. “ I think you should lower your weapon down, Dream. The guy looks worse for wear and we won’t get answers of Tommy’s whereabouts with your threatening. “ Technoblade’s monotone voice fills in the silence of the room with the occasional patter of the rain.

  
Dream stares at him for a while and finally concedes, putting his axe back in his inventory. “ How long till you find him? “  
  


Karl shifts his weight to fully face the group, he turns page after page crinkling the paper “ It depends, right now I possess few existing alternate universes in the books. Good thing is we don’t have to worry about skimming through infinite universes since right now there are only a few active alternate universes that is connected to ours. “ Karl continues, rubbing his temple.

“ We just need to find which one of my books contain a blank page and a magic writing. It’s probably rewriting itself while we’re talking so we need to hurry now before the book hits the end pages. “ he points to the stack of battered books in one corner.

“ Now get moving, I’m not letting this universe go unstable. “ Karl says with a tired, harsh tone. Waving them off he continues to skim through pages.

  
  
“ Uhm... are we just going to gloss over the fact that the guy is a dimension traveller or what? “ Technoblade laughs nervously, moving towards the stack of books with Philza and Dream in tow.

“ Trust me, you don’t want to ponder too much about this. “ Dream weakly chuckles, picking up his own stack of books to speed-read to.

” Can’t believe one of my children is in another dimension right now. What goes on with my family, Techno? “ Philza rubs his eyes.

Technoblade remains silent, patting his old friend in the back as consultation. “ We'll find the gremlin child, don’t worry Phil. “  
  


” I hope so... “

* * *

  
  
“ Okay, coast is clear. Just stick close to me, Tommy. “ Dream whispers, whipping his head in every direction as they trudge through the silent hallway. It was still class hours meaning only school personnel roam the hallways, Tommy ducks his head as they past a janitor- pulling the hood of the hoodie downwards as if it could make him disappear. 

  
“ Where is this place, Dream? “ he asks in a hushed tone, hating how weak he sounds, all the while observing the strange building.

” We’re in my school, MC high. We need to get to my car before lunch break. Come on, we don’t want anyone seeing you like this. “ Dream says in an urgent yet reassuring tone.

Tommy looks at the warm hand pulling him along, it was weird to say the least- the situation is quite baffling. He should be panicking right now, he should be finding a way to get back home, but he’s overall mental and physical state say so otherwise. He lets himself be dragged by the green man outside, eyeing the peculiar metal objects perfectly lined in a row.   
  


They stop in front of one of the peculiar metal structures, it makes a sound which causes Tommy to flinch in surprise. “ Dream, what the fuck was that? What’d you do? “, his eyes wide- curious to how the thing works. “ Oh right, you’re world probably don’t have cars yet. It’s my car, I just opened it. Hop in, Tommy. “ Dream chuckles, pulling the door open and ushering the teen inside.

Tommy steps inside, the calming scent of the car freshener hits his nouse. Hands touching the soft cushion and immediately melts in said seat. “ This is so fucking comfy, Dream. This is kind of like the camarvan ‘cept it doesn’t have enough space and brewing stands and chests littered. “  
He lets his body lose its tension, Dream just hums and moves to reach something from the back.

” I can’t believe you’re faring quite well than me from this weird situation, Dream. “ Tommy thought of green eyes full of nothing but concern and flashes to green eyes full of apathy as tnt rains from above. He waves the thought out of his mind once Dream asks if he can hold his injured arms.

“ I’m still pretty shaken up though, Tommy. You showing up all soaked wet and injured- and with a _sword_! I’m the one that should be asking you that. “ Dream lightly accuses, dabbing antispetic on the wounds and apologizing whenever Tommy winces which is quickly answered with _‘ I’m not a wimp, you dickhead! ‘._

” Anyways, what time does your lunch break start? I haven’t eaten anything since morning. “ as soon as Tommy admits this Dream exclaims, his flinch doesn’t go unnoticed by the green man.  
“ So you’re telling me, the whole time you were in that- ‘war‘ thing with other me, you’re stomach was empty?! “ Dream’s worried voice, unsettles him slightly. _Dream being worried? Are you okay?_

” What can I say, the enemies show up unannounced- getting ready to chunk error your home, us getting breakfast is the least of their worries aye? “ Tommy smiles sadly, Dream opens his mouth to say something but Tommy beats him to it. “ Enough of the traumatic shit- I’m starving, Dream. “ 

Dream gives Tommy a look ‘ We’ll talk about that later ‘ and switches to the driver’s seat. Starting the car, they get pass the security gates and on the main road. Tommy giddily changes seat when the car moved , taking shotgun while the car was moving in which Dream scolds him.

” How’s Denny’s sound to you? “  
  
  


* * *

The rain settled down.

Humid air hangs in the crater, rubbles falling and wooden planks that once supported the nation- creaks.

  
The group huddled into the open room with pages and books scattered around them are still busy.

Philza giving Karl, who was parched, some water and they continue to read through books.

Technoblade squints at the words, regretting not taking his glasses with him.

Dream tosses the book on his hand away to the corner and picks up a new one, he stops skimming and his grin widens.

” Found you, Tommy. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am bullshitting so much of the words i throw in this fic 😂 (when writing this i have schlatt’s manic laughter playing in the background, that’s how i feel writing this.)
> 
> (im gonna go speedrun my schoolworks now, or mother dearest would be out for my neck <\3)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> au! Dream hangs out with sad child, Karl is very much tired.

” How’s Denny’s sound to you? “

" The fuck is a Denny's? " 

Tommy raises an eyebrow at the word. Dream blinks- eyes on the road, he wheezes " I- I forgot your world probably doesn't have fast-food chains. "

He huffs a laugh at that, coughing slightly. The atmosphere of the car was cozy, sun rays hitting the windows that cast a shadow inside the car. Tommy finds himself shivering from the cold air the car was emitting, he curses the universe for sending him straight to a pool of water. And of course, Dream notices- reaching to turn off the air conditioner. 

" What do you usually eat in your world? ", Dream decides to fill the silence. " Baked potatoes, golden apples-you know the gapples, sometimes steak, but mostly baked potatoes. " Tommy groans, " Just the thought of potatoes is making me sick. Do you know how much potatoes we farm there, Big D?! We'd have enough potatoes to feed 2- no 3 villages! We just never run out of them. "

That cracks up the older, " Guess you're not going to be ordering any potato dishes, huh? " 

" Nope, I've had enough of that shit in my 17 years of living. " Tommy coughs a laugh.

They arrive at Denny's. With the car parked they enter the restaurant, Tommy reluctant- seeing the number of people inside the building- grabs a hold of Dream's shirt, if the older notices anything he doesn't mind it. Their noses were immediately welcomed with the aromatic smell of delicious, fried food. Tommy gulps in saliva, he turns to look at Dream who motions him towards a window seat. The blonde teen looks around the restaurant, amazed by the decorations as well as the different people who were busy eating and chatting. Settling down at their table, Dream passes him a menu " Here, pick whatever fancies you- they have other options which doesn't contain potato dishes. ", he points out. 

Tommy's eyes zeroed in the different dishes displayed on the menu, ' _What the heck is this place? ',_ his face contorting to fascination and excitement. " Dream, the food here is a hundred percent better than my world's. " Dream laughs at that, wiping a tear away he asks what he had chosen. He gave their order to a kind-looking lady before leaving them both alone once again.

" Big D, I've been wondering what that 'rectangular' thing you were using to talk with George is? Is it like a communicator of some sort? " 

" Rectangle-? My phone? " Dream pulls out the 'phone' from his pockets, setting it down the table for Tommy to see. The teen gets curious, taking a close look at the peculiar thing.

" What does it do? "

Their orders arrived, once it was served on their table Tommy devours the warm food. Dream tells him to slow down, handing him a tissue. They both eat in silence, enjoying the food and bustling atmosphere of the restaurant.

_When had he last have a proper meal with someone?_

His eyes water, shoving the memories that pop up to the back of his mind.

_A fireplace, winter, two brothers, and kind-gentle green eyes._

Tommy angrily munches, sniffing. Dream watches the tired child, trying to silently keep himself together.

_' It's been too long... '_

They finish their lunch in silence, checking the time from his phone Dream asks Tommy if he's rested enough. Tommy nods, matching pace next to Dream. Back to the comfy cushions, Tommy let out a satisfied sigh. Dream starts his car, the quiet humming buzz coming from the engine. 

Back to the main road, Dream decides to retell Tommy his past experience in Denny's- the story making the boy laugh. He mentions George and Sapnap, talking about what they did in school. Tommy learns bits and pieces of this alternate version of Dream, further separating the Dream he knows from the older teen who's passionate about his major and the ambitions he has.

Earlier, the older teen showed him this 'app' called 'Spotify' showing him a variety of songs and music genres. Tommy was enraptured by the app, asking Dream timidly if he can use the app to search for a song. The older teen nods, letting him borrow the phone for the rest of the drive to Target. The teen couldn't stop smiling, shocked to find his favourite and prized discs 'Cat' and 'Mellohi' exists in this world, the creator of the songs having a weird number name. He scrolled down and sees more of the discs he owned and also the ones he doesn't have.

With one earphone in, he listens to Cat. His humming was interrupted by Dream, " Hey, Tommy, I was wondering... what's it like in your world? ", he asks genuinely.

Tommy doesn't respond immediately, " Hmmm... there's not that many people. Lots of hostile mobs, weird buildings, my intimidation towers, L'maburg- the country me and Wil built, conflict... wars... fighting. I'm making it sound awful but- " Tommy laughs tiredly, sighing as he looks at the distance.

" It's still my home. I grew up there. " 

Dream hums, taking in Tommy's solemn response. " I know it's not my place to say this but, whatever... the _other version of me_ has done to you- you and your friends, the never-ending conflict _they_ have caused to your home... "

Tommy looks at Dream, ocean eyes meet leaves. " He'll soon pay for it. He'll get what he deserves, and when- once he realizes that this 'chaos' thing he obsesses about doesn't mean anything, when he apologizes, I want you to punch the _shit_ out of him. Heck if I could I'd punch my other-self. " 

The boy hadn't realized his mouth was agape, Tommy blinks- he realizes the car stopped moving. Dream was fuming, he was angry.

Tommy huffs, can't look at Dream's eyes anymore,-- _it still unsettles him, the genuine concern radiating from the other._ " No offense, Big D, but I don't think you'd be landing any hits on your other-self with those puny arms of yours. " 

Dream lets out an indignified squawk, showing off his arms which causes Tommy to laugh, nodding along, " Whatever you say, big man. "

Inside Target...

" WHA- HOLY- WHY IS THERE SO MUCH SHIT IN HERE?! " Tommy screeches, looking around the store full of stuff some he recognizes some he doesn't. The absurd amount of new things makes the teen's head spin, rapidly firing questions at Dream who explains, answering fondly.

Tommy picks up a rice cooker, " Why's this bucket look so weird? " Dream wheezes, the poor man clutching his sides the rest of the trip to the dairy aisle. " Look Dream, it's my mum's sisters. " he points towards the rows of fridges, Dream makes a noise.

They make it to the dairy aisle, Dream passes Tommy a gallon of cow's milk. The older notices Tommy coughing, " We should buy you some clothes, you're clothes are still soaked right? " 

" Yeah, that'd be nice. " _If I'd be stuck here permanently..._

Tommy's brow furrow at the thought. Dream and Tommy head to the clothing section, Dream letting Tommy choose what he'd like to wear. The teen looks at the long-sleeved shirts and soft pants, he asks Dream if he could find a hoodie similar to his. The older shows Tommy a red hoodie, saying the brand is really good and makes comfy clothing. They pay for the clothes, Dream buying Tommy cough medicine as well. Dream cries for his wallet.

The older waits for him to change in one of the bathroom stalls, relishing the dry, soft material hugging his frame. He makes space in his inventory for wet clothes and heavy armor. " I'm fucking free, bitch! " Tommy slams the bathroom stall open, raising his arms- enjoying the free movement. " How's the clothes? " Dream ruffles the blonde's hair resulting in a smack and a growl of an empty threat. 

Dream watches Tommy grab for the milk on the bathroom counter, uncaps it, and turns to look at the other. 

" Watch this, Dream. " Tommy chugs the gallon of milk with ease, Dream watches horrified.

* * *

" Found you, Tommy. "

The three other people in the room perk up, Karl immediately standing up- reaching for the book in Dream's hand which was quickly snatched away from the traveller's reach.

Dream towers over Karl, letting the book disappear in his inventory. " Dream, what are you doing? " says Techno, a warning in his monotonous voice. " Come on give it to me, Dream. We don't have enough _time_. Don't make this situation any worse. " Karl pleads, his eyes strained- looking back at the blank, smiling mask. " Let's make a deal here, Karl. " Dream's smooth voice proposes. " I'll give you the book to get back Tommy, from whatever alternate universe he got sent off to, _as long as_ you let me tag along there with you. " 

Karl gapes, taking a step back. " I-I can't do _that_! my body has its limits when it comes to transporting other people from another dimension, it-it could kill me! " he exclaims, terrified. Dream watches the guy stagger, Philza helping him at his side. 

Dream hums, " Well, I guess Tommy's going to be permanently stuck in another universe. " the green-man nonchalantly remarks, turning to walk away when he feels a heavy hand grip on his shoulder. " Dream. "

" Technoblade. " he turns his head, to look at the hybrid's face. " We're gonna need that book, Dream. We- I can't just abandon Tommy out there, running about in another dimension alone, not knowing where he was and what to do. " Technoblade rambles, fixing a glare at Dream. " I thought Tommy betrayed you, Technoblade. " Dream steps up to the hybrid, " He betrayed you for his ex-best friend, the one who had exiled him, the president leading the country we just blew to the ground. He stole your stuff, he didn't hesitate to change sides. _H_ _e used you_ , Techno. " _the voices are seething_ , Technoblade glares menacingly. Dream presses on.

" What does that child's life matter to you anyway? ", he hears the incredulous laugh in the question. Green eyes glint dangerously underneath the mask. They both stare each other off, standing their ground. The other two in the room stills, filled with horror as they watched the scene unfold.

" He's _my brother_ , Dream. Yes, he did betray me, a lot of times actually. I know our ideals clash with each other but it doesn't deter the fact I've shared memories with that boy, we grew up together- under the same household. I've seen him at his lowest, I _know_ what you did to him. " Technoblade states, staring down at the masked-man. " I'm gonna need you to hand me that book, Dream. Or you wouldn't want to know what I'd do... ", fumes slowly coming out of the hybrid's snout, his eyes possessing a sharp- glint, a warning from the _voices_ \- _the blood god_. 

Their glaring match gets interrupted by oncoming footsteps. Two silhouettes emerge from the other side of the dusty crater, one dragging an axe and the other in a teared-suit, diamond armor hidden beneath its sleeves. Tubbo and Quackity stop at the entrance of the room, " Where's Tommy? What did you do to him, Dream? " Tubbo growls, the butcher beside him stays guarded- glancing at Karl every now and then.

" Glad you came, Mr. President. We were just discussing how to bring Tommy back. " Dream replies, leaning on a wall. " Karl? " Tubbo turns to him, " Explain. " 

" I'm guessing Quackity filled you in with what I can do. We're trying to bring Tommy back here but the one thing I need to get Tommy back is with... is with Dream. " Karl says. " I proposed a deal, Karl. It's simple, you let me go find Tommy with you to whatever universe he's in and you get the book. " Dream shrugs, materializing said book back to his hands.

" Is this true, Karl? " Tubbo faces Karl with a pleading look, Karl winces- the stressful situation getting to him. 

Karl surveys the people in the room, he heavily sighs, making a decision he'll regret. " Dream, I'll... I'll take on your deal. "

" Karl! You'll hurt yourself! " Quackity speaks up, worried about his friend's life. " But we can't save Tommy without the book! " the traveller cried, sees Dream step up- book in hand. " You've got yourself a deal. Let's get going then. " Karl cautiously takes the book from Dream, the traveller quite nervous as he has only tried to travel with another entity once and that was a long time ago- it ended up with both of them nursing nausea for the next 3 hours. " Wait, I want to come with and save Tommy as well. " Tubbo demands, Dream eyes him, he snarks " What can a child- an incompetent president, like you do? ". Tubbo ignores the comment, opting to give Karl an imploring look. Tiredly and carelessly throwing the state of his well-being away, Karl yields. Having two entities to travel with, Quackity looks at his friend with a pained-look " You can't be serious right, Karl..? "

" It's fine, I- I'll manage. It's about time I test my limits... " he doesn't know if he's reassuring himself or his friend.

" Anyone else? " Karl turns to Philza and Techno who was hunched, listening to Philza's whisper.

_Philza whispers to you: Make sure Tommy's safe._

" Uh... me too, are you sure you can take it, Karl? " Technoblade joins the circle, " Yeah... we'll see. " 

Karl opens the book, turning to the blank pages which is being filled with inked words every passing second. Palm facing down the book starts to glow, mint green particles humming as pages fly, the wind from the crater growing- harshly hitting their ears. 

" I'm gonna need you guys to hold on to each other's arms and mine's! Don't ever, under any circumstances, let go of each other while we're in there or you'll shatter and die a painful death! " Karl shouts through the howling winds, the trio follows his order, gripping each other's arms tightly it can bruise. The room glows with a mix of yellow, magenta, and mint green. It glows brighter and the trio gets consumed by the blinding light.

Philza and Quackity who closed their eyes from the flashing lights cleared their vision.

There in the middle of the wrecked room, the group of four vanished.

They were gone.

* * *

Lunch break was almost over,

George and Sapnap worries about Dream, they sat at their usual spot. " He's not answering our calls, George. "

" I think it has something to do with me sending him to fetch Alex's beanie in the pools. " George says, spamming their friend.

" What do you mean? "

" I was talking to him, right? Then he was nagging me about being all careless and all that and he suddenly says Tommy's name. He ended the call right after that. " George tells Sapnap who was deep in thought, " When have you last seen Tommy? " 

" Me and Dream didn't get to see him since morning cause we were rushing to our shared class. How about you? " 

" I've seen him with Tubbo and Ranboo on my way to class. I don't think Tommy would dip out of Sam's class to go to the pool though... " Sapnap sees the trio enter the canteen, " There they are! C'mon let's go talk to them. " 

They near the trio's table, Tommy's laugh being loud. The heterochromia kid notices them approach,

" Oh, it's George and Sapnap. " Ranboo points behind Tommy.

" What do you want, bitch? " Tommy says, mischievous smile greets the duo. " Nice to see you too, Tommy. Now, where's Dream? " George asks, looking at Tommy's face twist into confusion. " Dream? I haven't seen him since morning, did you guys see him? " he asks the other two who shook their heads, " We'd know, we were with you Tommy, we share classes together. " Tubbo comments, munching on honey crackers. " Why are you asking about Dream to us all of a sudden? " Tommy looks at George and Sapnap who exchanged loss looks. " I was on the phone earlier with him and he said your name, I thought he'd be here with you... " 

" What? That doesn't make sense, Gogy, I have Sam's class! " Tommy's brow furrowed in confusion.

" Is Dream okay? " Tubbo asks, " Yeah he is, we're just trying to find him... " he replied to the younger. George mutters a 'see you later', holding his phone on hand.

" Just call us when you see him. He dipped out of class and the prof is asking for him. " Sapnap waves the trio off, who were left baffled.

The phone rings.

* * *

Dream and Tommy were currently chilling in Starbucks.

Tommy was listening to Cat using Dream's phone while Dream slurps his coffee. Tommy refused to have the caffeine drink, saying it makes him all jittery and shit. The music stops and a picture of George making a face pops up on the screen, Tommy shows the picture to Dream- horrified but the other laughed. " Uh oh, George is calling. Can I borrow my phone for a sec., Tommy? " 

Tommy gives it back to the older, he hears the familiar voices of George and Sapnap shouting at Dream who looked sheepish.

Dream ends the call and turns to Tommy, " School ended and we're going to be heading back to pick up George and Sap. Is it okay for them to see you now or not yet? " Dream asks him, Tommy vehemently shakes his head. " Okay, that's fine. We can just put you in a disguise! " Dream says, telling Tommy he has a big IQ. Tommy rolls his eyes at that, bantering with Dream as they head back to the car and on the main road.

" Tommy? " Dream calls out his name, Tommy hums- energy sapped out of his body. " Where do you plan on staying? Do you want me to drive you to your Dad's house or..? "

The tired teen answers, " I've already told you a fuck ton of times, Dream, I do _not_ want to see anyone from this universe just yet, let alone _Philza_. " he spat out. " Just let me stick with you for the time being, Dream. " Dream hums in confirmation, he also let Tommy know he lives together with George and Sapnap in a 'dorm' and doesn't have to worry that much since they have individual rooms.

It was blue hour, the sky has long turned into the shade of lapis. The hum of the car plus the air conditioning makes the blonde teen yawn in exhaustion. Tension released from his body he closes his eyes, leaving Dream to drive in silence.

He doesn't know how long he passed out but Dream was gently shaking him awake, shoving the sunglasses and face mask on Tommy's hands. " We're here. " Tommy quickly rubs the sleep from his eyes and wears the disguise. He sits up properly, his breath hitches as he sees the other version of him, Tubbo and Ranboo wave at George and Sapnap. The boy hears Dream mutter a _' holy shit '_ and he agrees with the sentiment because _holy shit the alternate version of him and his friends exists, the most alarming thing is-_

There are two TommyInnits existing in one plane.

Dream slowly pulls up to the school's entrance, they look at each other- dumbfounded. George and Sapnap enters the car, immediately shouting and scolding Dream. Tommy slouches, trying to make himself disappear. Sapnap was the first to notice the other presence in the car. " Dream, who's that? " 

George also looks to the person in the front seat, they look at Dream their eyes demanding answers. " Uhh.. uhm.. that's.. To- I mean... T- Th... Th _eo_? " 

" Theo? " George says, the duo gives Dream a suspicious look. " Yes! Yeah, Theo! My cousin! " Dream rambles on the spot. " His mom just suddenly called me to look after him for a while so.. he's going to stay with us at the dorms! " George and Sapnap stay silent for a while, Dream sweats while Tommy was tense from his spot- glad that the sunglasses were blocking his nervous eyes as he looks back and forth between the two and Dream.

George and Sapnap shrug, accepting the lie easily. They both turn to greet him. Tommy- Theo just nods slowly, playing along. " He's a bit shy, hope you guys don't mind that. " Dream re-assures the duo, the rest of the ride was of the Dream Team bantering and asking Dream what he and Theo did. Teasing the all-rounder perfect student, Dream, who dipped out of his classes for the first time in his life. Tommy's head nods off, falling asleep to Cat blasting in his ears.

The Dream Team plus Theo head back to the dorms.

* * *

Meanwhile...

The group trudged through the disorienting space, they're physical body turning to wonky shapes. Karl tells the three to stay beside him, his voice warbled and distorted. Eyes sometimes blink at them, following- watching every movement around the saturated space. Karl's figure sometimes stops, static pain filling in his ears and chest. The space they were threading on feels like jello, the group avoiding colorful doors and void spaces. Karl lets the book guide them, warped arrows hastily drawn on the blank pages pointing at the red door in the distance.

Breathing was getting difficult, an indication that they are not welcome to stay any longer in the space. Garbled sounds invade their minds, making them wince in pain as nausea kicks in. They were nearing the door.

Suddenly, the group feels a strong force grip at their hearts which causes Dream and Tubbo to break the grip and stumble inside the red door. Karl tries to shout for them but also gets sucked in the red door with Technoblade who's mouth was foaming but still kept a tight grip on the traveller.

Dream got transported in a place filled with frozen meat, people were staring at him- judging his outfit and his physical state.

The green-clad grips one of the cold containers, trying to regain his bearings. " Uh, excuse me, sir, are you alright? " someone asks him. Dream ignores the person- opting to wobble his way out of the crowded area to somewhere secluded. 

Tubbo breaks his fall by landing on a glass table.

Groaning he lays there for a while, opening his eyes only to be met by a person that looks exactly like him.

" UHHH.... HELLO THERE?! " Tubbo shouts, slowly backing away at the other version of him whose mouth was opening and closing.

Tubbo notices he wasn't alone in the room, an orange-haired guy and a person that looks exactly like Eret stare back at him, mouth agape.

" WHAT?!?!?!?! "

Karl and Technoblade were transported in front of a school.

Karl roughly retches in one of the bushes, Technoblade slumps heavily on a nearby tree- trying not to puke.

They stay there for a while, Karl looks at the book- raises it, and makes a motion to throw it out of frustration.

He doesn't throw it, groaning he faces the dazed warrior.

" We're fucked, Technoblade. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've never been to Denny's nor Target, i literally live across the world. im just winging shit man..
> 
> (i appreciate all the kudos and the comments on the past chapters >< im glad people kind of like this scuffed work wahaha.. time to watch cogchamp and try to be up to date with canon :)


	4. Chapter 4

The Dream Team plus 'Theo' arrived at the dorms, the cold night just starting. They are carryingthe still warm take-outs and pizza they ordered on their way home. After taking the flight of stairs (unluckily getting greeted with an elevator dorm maintenance), the trip to their floor was 'eventful' with George's groan of complaints and Sapnap telling him to ' shut up and help carry the bags '. Tommy doesn't get why the Dream team, minus Dream who looked okay-ish, got pretty tired with the few sets of stairs- _then again Tommy is from another world where magic and shit exist so it made sense he has otherworldly enhanced stamina and genes._

Tommy snorts at the thought, the bantering duo glancing at him questioningly and quickly waves them off- trying to shake off their confusion.

" Open the door already, George! ", the other ignoring him in favour of finally slotting in the key.

" Home sweet home~ it's the weekends finally! " George rushes to put down the bag of food on the kitchen counter and throws his whole body on their couch. Tommy stands nervously next to Dream, his head snaps up to the sound of people talking filling in the once silent room. He sees a bigger phone displayed on the wall, George using another weird thing to control the big phone. _The fuck is a Netflix?_ " I'll go shower first, Dream. And welcome to our dorm, Theo. " Sapnap gives him a warm, welcoming smile before disappearing to one of the rooms. Dream motions Tommy to the couch where George was occupied with the bigger phone. " What movie should we watch? Theo, you know any good movies? " George includes 'Theo' in the conversation, not noticing the way Dream tenses for a bit. Theo shakes his head hesitantly and stuffs his mouth of the _really fuckin' good pizza_. " Okay that's fine, how 'bout you Dream? " 

The three ate in silence, conversing quietly while watching the 'movie'. Tommy watched in silence, enraptured by the scenes shown in the bigger phone. Sapnap later joins them, occupying the other side of the couch. The atmosphere of the room becoming light and comforting.

This version of the Dream Team reminds him of the past, when conflict and war weren't reigning through the smp's lands. It reminds him of his past friendships with the three. He quickly erases the thought and continues to munch the warm food.

George and Sapnap went to their respective rooms after cleaning up, leaving Theo and Dream in the main area- off to catch some beauty sleep for their school-drained bodies. 

" Here's where you'll be sleeping, is the mattress good enough for you? " Dream plops the extra pillows on the mattress. It was placed next to Dream's bed, " Yeah, 's all good. Can I take a shower first? I've been all icky and shit since morning. " 

" Puhah- yeah okay, wait- here's a towel. If you need anything just shout through the bathroom door. " He enters the bathroom, warm-light hitting the bathroom tiles. Tommy shuts the bathroom door and turns to see his reflection on the mirror. He looked like shit. Grime and dirt peeking through the mask and his curly-blond hair all over the place.

Taking off his garments he grimaces at the injuries he had suffered. ' Uh oh. That's not good. '

Black and tiny blue veins wrap his figure which was probably made by the lightning, a few healing wither wounds at the edges and bite marks from Technoblade's wolves.

He scours his inventory for any regen. pots or golden apples but finds none. _Just his luck._

Stepping in the shower he sighs heavily as water trickles down his back, he winces at the cold. Tommy looks through the bottles laying on the bathroom tile next to him, he squats down to inspect which one was the shampoo. _Coconut? Lavender? Oh, this one smells good._

Tommy finishes scrubbing off the dirt from his once smelly body and grins triumphantly with his new clothes on- _(ignoring the way his injuries are screaming at him and the ache of his body)_ , relishing the refreshing feel of having taken a nice bath. He had to opt with seawater during his time in exile and he couldn't even bother taking a bath in Technoblade's place with it being situated in _an ender-damned tundra biome_. _Ender why does that bitch keep appearing on his mind right now._

He fixes his inventory, pulling out his wet diamond armor and makes quick work of washing off the dried blood on his weapons and clothes. Satisfied with the cleaning he exits the bathroom. He sees Dream perk up from his phone and enters the bathroom after him.

Tommy lays down on the mattress, groaning at the fluffiness. His eyes slowly droop, the events of the day taking a toll on him- the hum of the air conditioner lulling him to sleep. 

_Ping._

His face scrunches, his addled mind picks up a beeping sound.

_Ping._ _Ping._ _Ping._

' Wait. Beeping sound? '

Tommy shoots up from his position, his hands going through the familiar gestures in summoning his _**chatbox**_.

Words and numbers start to appear in front of him, the tips of his fingers grazing the semi-visible keyboard.

His breath hitches, Tommy scans the last chat messages sent from his world and particularly the new ones.

<Tubbo_ has joined the server.>

<Dream has joined the server.>

<Technoblade has joined the server.>

<KarlJacobs has joined the server.>

_< Dream has joined the server.>_

_No. No no no.. Why is he here? Is he going to take me away again? No. no no. No I- I can't. I can't go back to him, he's not your friend. **But he is, he's here to come save you.** Dream is **your** -my friend. NO HE'S NOT. He- **But didn't he give you clothes and shelter?** Stop it- that's the different Dream. The other Dream is my friend not that fucking maniac. _

He slowly breathes through his nose, trying to control his breathing. Tommy slowly relaxes, the tenseness from his body dissipating away. He counts a few seconds before looking back at the chatbox. 

" Fuck. Haha.. I could- PUHAH- I could go home! Oh my- thank Ender- What the fuck?! " Tommy runs a hand through his hair, making sure he wasn't hallucinating the words. A relieved smile settles on his face, grinning he starts typing.

_< You whisper to Tubbo_> : WASUP BTICH_

* * *

_Ding!_

Technoblade walks to the table where the traveller was situated and takes the seat opposite from Karl who was laying on the bench in an uncomfortable position. He watches as cars zoom past the street, the only things filling in the cold-silent night. They were sat outside in front of what Karl called a " 7/11 ", taking a trek towards the secluded area took more than a few minutes with Technoblade fighting the urge to vomit and helping Karl stay up. Chat was also not helping, they kept spewing weird stuff saying they know what things are from this universe.

" Chat, please, be quiet for once I'm getting a headache and the nausea is not helping. " 

_Booooo. TechnoL. lol look at this dude can't even take on some nausea. technomean. E. bruh the first thing this dude buys are potato chips how typical. TECHNOCHIPS. oh shit i'm craving one rn brb. AYO WTF I LEFT FOR A FEW HOURS AND TECHNO'S IN FRONT OF A 7/11?? poor Karl :(._

He sighs, massaging his temples. Technoblade opens the bag of chips- plopping one inside his mouth he was surprised at how tasty the thin potatoes were. He looks at the stack of chips lined in a row from the window, _there were so many flavours what the heck?_

He takes a glance at the man on the counter who was doing a poor job to keep their eyes open. Technoblade was fairly surprised the man didn't find anything strange from his get-up, from his royal cape, to the rident and his crown. Karl makes a pained groan again, clutching his stomach and his face twisted in pain. Technoblade ignores it in favour of drinking his coffee, _apparently, emeralds weren't a currency in this world but the weird-lame papers Karl gave to him._

" ..hey Techno...C-can you buy me aspirin- here's some more money...just tell the man on the counter for it. "

Technoblade huffs, morphing his features ones again to a much more "human-friendly form" and going back in the store.

After a few more minutes...

Karl sits properly this time, eyes unfocused and staring at the night sky. He doesn't really like the night sky from this world very much, the pollution covering the beautiful stars.

" Are you faring well, Technoblade? "

" Yes. " They sit there in a moment of silence. Karl shakily stands up, " Let's go rest somewhere nicer, I know a place. "

Technoblade just nods along, following after Karl. They walk for a few miles again that night.

They arrive in front of a door.

The duo currently standing on an open hallway, the same white doors lined in a row. The building is an open balcony, the cold breeze can be felt on the dark, deserted hallway. They hear the sound of a guitar being strum and muffled music through the door. Karl tells him to keep up the human form for a while before entering. Karl knocks on the door and both of them wait with bathed breath. A clicking sound and the door creaked open, 

" If this is another noise complaint I swear to god Soot we're punting your ass outta he-Ooh hellooo there? " 

Schlatt looks back and forth at the duo standing in front of their apartment, confused as to why Wilbur's older brother was in a weird-ass getup and Karl Jacobs who looked like shit has made a surprise appearance from the out-of-country university he goes to. " You look like shit Karl, what's uh- what's up with pinky's getup over here? " Schlatt laughs, confusion still evident in his voice. Karl sighs tiredly, " Dude, just let us in, Schlatt. "

" Wow okay, you show up here with no notice looking like crap and order me to let you in my humble-abode without even a single greeting. " Schlatt looks at him dead-panned before opening the door. " Come in, you're welcome. Take your nasty shoes off first before stepping in. " 

Floorboards creak with the two guests, they follow Schlatt in the narrow hallway towards the room with warm light.

" Hey Alex, your other boyfriend is here. Pinky is also here, Wilbur. " 

Quackity looks up from his strumming of guitar and his confused eyes meet Karl's. " KARL?! "

" What d'you mean Techno's here- OH WHAT THE FUCK?! " Wilbur flinches from his place on the sofa, gripping his laptop from falling. 

" I can explain- " Karl's sentence was cut short with Quackity lunging for him with a tight hug. 

" YOU'RE BACK! Oh you look like crap dude, what happened this time? " 

Quackity looks at the other figure looming behind him and sees a roughed-up-imposing version of Technoblade, " Uh oh, must be something bad huh? " The other laughs awkwardly- trying to lighten the mood, he assures both of them to the couch. " WH- TECHNO HOW ARE YOU HERE? " Technoblade looks at the alive and alternate version of his brother with pained eyes.

_WILBUR SOOT. YOOOO. TECHNOSAD. POG?? it's wil!! wilbur?! uh oh sadtechno <:(? yo he look kinda good tho. technosad. WILBUR. CRY. TECHNOCRY. _

Wilbur whips his head to his laptop which made a notification sound-

_**SBITCHES <New Messages from: techsupport> (2)** _

" Explain. " Wilbur glares suspiciously between Karl and the stranger who looked exactly like his brother. Schlatt watches the scene unfold at the counter-top which separates the kitchen from the living room, apple juice on hand.

Karl starts to explain everything that has happened, recounting events and leaving out some stuff as well as being as vague as possible on some of the information from the other universe. He tells them about their Tommy being sent to this universe out of accident and that there are other 2 versions of people they also know that got separated on their way to their universe.

The other 3 occupants of the room listen attentively. After telling them their problem Quackity gave Karl a medicine to help ease his friend's pain. Karl takes it gratefully, he slowly drifts to sleep on the couch.

" Well... that just happened. " Schlatt pipes up, his arms crossed on the counter-top. Technoblade glances at Wilbur who was staring him down. " So you really are my older brother but from another dimension? " 

Technoblade sighs, " Yeah, you're correct. " 

" And the gremlin child somehow got struck by lightning and sent here? ", amused and bafflement evident in his voice.

" That is also correct." Technoblade's shoulder hung, rubbing his temples. 

" You look pretty fucking scary dude not gonna lie. " Wilbur laughs, " I see that pink hair follows you even in an alternate reality. " Technoblade furrows his brows in confusion- forgetting he was still in his human form, _no wonder he felt a bit lethargic_ , he taps Karl on the shoulder and asks if he can turn back to his normal form. Karl nods, promptly passing out again. The three of them look at Technoblade with puzzled looks from the question, fumes start to come out of his mouth and nose- his tusk portruding slowly and cream skin turning to pink. 

The three other occupants watch with wide eyes as the fumes dissipates, looking at the spot where Technoblade was but instead of the human form they were used to seeing they were met with a menacing, pig-looking hybrid.

" WHAT THE FUCK?!?! "

* * *

Dream stumbles out of the wet market, his eyes watering from the sharp, pungent smell of seafood and other meat invading his nostrils. The after effects of the travel also wasn't helping and he hastily removes his mask and throw up at a corner at one of the more secluded parts of the market. After dry heaving for a few minutes he tries to regain his bearings. Dream wanders some more, trying to exit the market while ignoring the weird looks people were sending his way. It made his head hurt, the crowd of people existing in one place was bizarre to him- it was very unlike the smp. 

He finally exits the market and sees that it was night time, he summons his chatbox and checks his co-ords while walking on the side of the road. Dream observes the metal structures zooming pass him, he follows the black road with no destination in mind. He liked the silence.

After walking for miles out he spots a bright looking place at the side of the black road, secluded from the rest of the city he ventured out of. He sees only a few people milling about the place, he sees a metal structure just like the other ones that passed him stopped at the side of what seems to be a station. The place smelled weird.

He walks towards one of the strange objects, Dream sees a water bottle behind the glass pane.

_SMASH_

The green-claded man takes out his hand from the broken glass pane, brushing off the stray pieces of glass shards- a water bottle in his hand. He chugs it down, relieving his dry throat. He takes another one out and chugs those too. 

" AYO WHAT THE FUCK DUDE? " A stranger walks up to him with a furious look, he glances at the stranger with disinterested eyes. He pockets a few other bottles and packets with what seems to be food in front of it, the stranger tries to yank his arm off. Dream tsks, materializing his axe in front of the stranger.

The stranger backs off slowly, the sharp glint of the axe scaring the man and the other people watching the scene.

_Weak._

He thinks to himself.

A sharp loud noise cuts through the tension, flashing light hitting the side of Dream's face- casting a shadow on his imposing mask.

Dream gets surrounded by a different type of metal structures this time, and people in dark blue pointing a peculiar black thing at him. _Must be their weapons_. " PUT THE WEAPON DOWN AND YOUR HANDS UP! " one of them shouts, Dream materializes an ender pearl on his offhand, palming the orb to aim at the forest behind them. " WEAPON DOWN AND ARMS UP OR WE WILL START SHOOTING. "

Dream's mask was covering his face, he hums, _I can toy with them for a little bit, right Karl?_

Dream quickly de-materializes his axe from his hand, making a great throw of the ender pearl from his offhand.

The police move forward to tackle him, he dodges them skillfuly, he feels a slight tingle on his back and sees another man with a different weapon that emitted elecrticity. Dream scoffs and easily snaps the line on his back, the crowd of people scream in panic as guns started firing.

Dream dodges some more, using the surroundings to shield from the crossfire, the netherite armor deflecting the stray bullets. In his hands rest TNT and flint-n-steel but before he could place it down the pearl lands- leaving only the purple particles and the confused policemen.

* * *

" WHAT?! " 

Tubbo winced at the shouts, the nausea kicking in. " I can explain? " He smiles awkwardly, shutting his eyes whenever he finds it difficult to manage the nausea effect. _Thank Ender I have slight tolerance with nausea._

He could already feel the incoming headache.

Footsteps came thumping and sees a head pop up from the stairs beside the orange-haired man, " WHAT- WHAT HAPPENED. Oh. OH?? " that was Ranboo's voice. 

_So that's Ranboo, huh..._

His enderfriend had normal human skin but his hair was still split into black and white. 

" Who-Who are you and why do you look like me? " his alternate asked in front of him. 

" I'm you but from another dimension, or universe. " 

" Oh that's weird, that is really weird. Ranboo are you seeing this shit? " the orange-haired man piped up besides Ranboo, he sounded alot like Fundy. _And that's the human version of Fundy, huh...._

" What happened? Are you okay? " his other-self stood up from the couch and carefully approaches him, brushing the stray glass aside. He also sees Eret, who had normal eyes, move towards him with what seems to be a medkit.

" Stuff happened, dimension travel happened and- it's a long story... " He huffs a laugh, sheepishly. Tubbo winces at the cut from his hand. Eret was beside him now, " We could talk it out, if you want, while we patch you up? " 

" I'd appreciate that. " 

Ranboo munches on gummy worms, the bag of gummy worms on his hand. Fundy next to him.

" This shit's weird. " " Yea I knowm. " 

Eret looks at the two, " Boys. " His eyes gestures towards the glass on the floor. Fundy hits Ranboo's chest with the back of his hand, Ranboo groans- leaving the bag of gummy worms on his brother's hands to fetch the broom.

Tubbo watches his other self get treated, " Are you alright? " The other him nods, smiling weakly. 

" Yeah, I've suffered worse. " He notices the scar running up to his cheeks and the eyebags prominent on his face.

" So other Tubbo, why do you look like that? " Fundy asks bluntly, plopping on the floor in front of him. 

" Fundy. " other Tubbo hisses, " What? "

" It's alright, well I look like this because of a rocket launcher being blown up towards me and my world's just really awful and stressful. " Tubbo tells them the summary of how he got here and that he needed to find his Tommy and that he was not alone coming to this universe.

" Also, do you mind if I call you Toby? My mind can't keep up with using ' other me ' and 'other-self' " Toby nods at the idea, " It's cool- " Toby winces from the medicine being applied, Eret apologizes and starts to wrap bandages to his hand. He opened his mouth to continue where he left off when he coughs in pain. " Wowowow are you okay? Do you need water? " Fundy asks worriedly, getting up from his seat. Toby hurriedly takes off his coat and armor, lifting up his clothes to check for wither spots. He spots some and watches as the others grimace at the sight, " Do you guys have any milk I could chug? " Fundy nods, going towards the kitchen to get milk.

Ranboo comes back with the broom and sweeps the glass shards, " Woah, what are those? "

" Ah...these are wither spots. I got inflicted with it when we were fighting Technoblade's and Philza's withers. Don't worry though, nothing but a gallon of milk could fix. " Toby says in a cheery voice, Fundy comes back with a glass of milk in hand. Toby takes it, confused. " Is this all of it? Don't you guys have a gallon of milk around here or something? " 

" Oh, be right back then. " Fundy goes back to the kitchen. Toby shrugs and downs the milk in a split second, Ranboo, Tubbo and Eret watched with a mix of horrified and amazed eyes. " DID YOU JUST INHALE THE MILK? " Ranboo and Tubbo exclaimed, Toby laughing at their reactions. Fundy comes back with 3 cartons of milk, all gone in a flash by Toby.

They move back to the couch after patching up Toby, with the three about to listen to his story when the teen shoots up and run around the house looking for a sink. He enters the kitchen and throws up- the after effects hitting him strongly now. " We should probably let him rest first. " he hears Ranboo say behind him, Tubbo rubs Toby's back- feeling sorry for himself.

" i'sok 'm goo- " barfs.

After cleaning up his mess, Toby plops down tiredly at the couch. The others busy with making sure he could rest and heal comfortably in their house even if it's temporary.

While they were busy not looking at his direction Toby hears the ping on his communicator.

_< TommyInnit whispered to you> : WASUP BTICH_

It was Tommy. With quick hands he responds back to his best friend.

_< You whispered to TommyInnit> : TOMMY. ARE Y OU SAFE WHER ARE U??_

_< TommyInnit whispered to you> : i'm safe big man, how about you?_

_< TommyInnit whispered to you> : i'm with the other versioon of dream, are u safe tubbo?_

_< You whispered to TommyInnit> : yea, jsut dizzy is all_

_< You whispered to TommyInnit> : is the other dream good?_

_< TommyInnit whispered to you> : yes, waaay different than the asshole_

Tubbo laughs, relieved the other version of Dream wasn't that of a dick.

_< You whispered to TommyInnit> : i'll come find you, send me your coords so we can meet up _

_< TommyInnit whispered to you> : ok big man_

_< TommyInnit whispered to you> : so clingy . clingbo_

_< You whispered to TommyInnit> : k_

Tubbo smiles, letting his head fall back to the couch he waits for Tommy's response.

* * *

" Boys, breakfast is served! " Philza shouts from the kitchen. Tommy groggily finds his way downstairs, Technoblade in tow. They've been up all night playing Super Smash Bros and their foreheads ending up red with the punishment for the loser being a flick in the head. In Tommy's style was a big slap in the forehead which resulted to Tommy being held down by his fuming older brother and receiving a really hard flick on his head.

They ate the pancakes silently, Techno turns the TV on- catching the last bit of the morning news.

_' A strange man was spotted causing a ruckus at a gas station near town, policemen were unable to capture the strange individual but if anyone spots someone wearing a smiling mask and a green hoodie please contact and inform the local police. Stay safe everyone, now to-- '_

" Looks like a moron haha " Tommy huffs a laugh, munching on the pancakes.

" Dude must be homeless " Technoblade says.

Tommy wheezes, Phil chuckles too. Their morning starting out light.

Karl and Technoblade saw the news, Karl is horrified while Technoblade was laughing at the green man's expense.

" Is that the other Dream you guys were talking about? " Wilbur points at the TV screen.   
" Yeah, he's also homeless. The first thing Dream does in this universe is get on the news, lmao what a loser. " Technoblade laughs at the thought of Dream resting in a forest, in the cold and dark.

" It's trending on twitter right now look. " Fundy and Ranboo show their phones to Toby during breakfast, Toby scowls at the picture of the masked man. " That's him? Wow look at the way he dresses- what a douche. " Fundy snickers, Ranboo agrees besides him. " I need to find my Tommy as soon as possible, I can't let Dream take him away from me again. " Toby quickly munches on his breakfast. " We can help in finding him, if you want? " Tubbo suggests to Toby, Toby thinks about it and agrees- since they know their way around this universe.

Toby checks his comms and sees the co-ords Tommy sent.

Tommy pales as he hears the news- he sets down his fork and grips the sides of his clothes, Dream was beside him and notices the teen's behaviour. He immediately turns off the TV. George and Sapnap confused yells got ignored, Dream makes up an excuse ' It's too early for news. ' The two continue to unkowingly insult the alternate version of their friend.

Tommy gets up from his seat, not finishing the pancakes in front of him and heads to Dream's room. He quietly excuses himself from the living room, George and Sapnap asking if he was okay and Dream reassures them.

Tommy couldn't breathe.

He shuts the bedroom door softly behind him. The boy wobbles his way towards the unkempt mattress he slept on last night. His chest heaves, eyes unfocused he grips on the soft mattress with cold, sweating hands. 

_Fuck. By Ender is this how I'm going to die? Oh fuck, I think I'm gonna vomit-_

He heaves, Tommy tries to reach for his communicator but felt another wave of nausea hit him.

Dream knocks softly on the door making sure to ask Tommy if he can come in when he hears the pained gasps through the door, he quickly opens the door and finds the shaking boy curled up on top of the mattress. " TOMMY! " The older rushes to the boy's figure, he notices Tommy's skin looking pale- the black veins from his wither inflicted injury clawing its way through the blonde's skin.

"...Dr..eam.." Tommy turns to look at the worried man next to him, his hands hovering over Tommy. He says something that Tommy couldn't decipher and promptly passes out.

" Tommy? Shit. " Dream brings a hand up to the boy's head, he was cold. Making a move to stand up and bring the passed out boy to a hospital he notices the red patches floating and phasing through Tommy's body. More colorful patches start to appear and disappear as if he is somehow glitching in real life. 

_What the hell is happening..._

Dream hears Tommy grunt in pain, eyes squeezed shut as the patches continue to appear for a whole minute. Dream rushes to Tommy, worried hands brushing blonde locks off the teen's pale face. He reaches for his phone, clutching on Tommy's figure- trying to comfort and give warmth to the shaking boy.

Karl feels the shift.

With wide eyes, he shakily exhales. A fearful expression settles on his face. Technoblade notices and is slightly alarmed,

" Are you good, Karl? "

" ...We- we need to find Tommy now. The dimension is aware of his presence and is trying to eliminate his entity, we're going to be next if we don't hurry. "

Technoblade's jaw tightens and follows after Karl to the door. 

_< Tubbo_> : where r u guys?_

_< KarlJacobs> : Tommy send me your co-ords._

_< Tubbo_> : What's happening??_

_< Technoblade whispers to TommyInnit> : stay safe, Theseus. we'll come get you._

_< Technoblade> : send your co-ords. we gotta find tommy. now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... eggpire.. amirite?
> 
> (sorry for the very late update i had to and still am catching up with school, your comments on the last chapters are really funny and motivating. see you guys next chapter whenever that is-><)
> 
> the gas station scene was supposed to be of Dream blowing up the place and accidentally mordering people but i dont want to get too heavy with this fic >< comment if i should change it to that or if the scene is alright as it is. ^^

**Author's Note:**

> my mind keeps nagging me about this so much i just had to even though i have no experience with writing
> 
> also if u want, to like,, write similar aus like this i have,,, free prompts👉👈 🥺  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632282/chapters/70181430
> 
> (i will probably add another chapter/continue, i just don't know how ao3 works ><)


End file.
